


The Five Times Dick was an Absolute Tease and the One Time he Made Good on it

by BiffElderberry



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Panties, Spitroasting, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “He’s been like that for half an hour,” Dick commented, not looking at Roy as he moved through the stretch. He rotated his hips back, slowly pushing himself into a handstand before bringing his legs down, his feet landing on the ground. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him.”“Hmm,” Roy grunted noncommittally. He was pretty sure Dick knew exactly what was wrong with Wally. He watched as Dick extended the stretch, pulling his torso through his legs. He was pretty sure he heard his spine popping, but that was all secondary to his wondering if Dick could suck his own cock.





	The Five Times Dick was an Absolute Tease and the One Time he Made Good on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenTao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/gifts).



1.

Roy had been the last one to wake up on a lazy Saturday morning. The day before had been a mission day, all of the team and any contacts had been called in to a massive fight with the Light. They hadn’t gotten home till well past 6 am. 

 

It was sometime around 2pm that Roy finally stumbled out of their shared bedroom. He noticed Wally sitting on the couch as he passed through to the kitchen. He grabbed his favorite mug and poured some of the coffee Dick had obviously made into his cup before wandering back out. 

 

It was then that he noticed the full scene in their den. Wally was sitting on the couch, a bowl of what had once been ice cream in his lap. It has melted into a puddle, not that Wally seemed to notice. He had his spoon halfway to his mouth, drips of ice cream slowly falling back into the bowl. 

 

Roy would have wondered if someone had frozen him if Dick hadn’t been there as well. 

 

Dick had moved the coffee table to give himself more room to stretch. He was balanced on his hands. His hips aligned with his spine but twisted to give himself more room to stretch his legs. One of his legs was thrown over his far shoulder, the other stretching towards Wally.

 

“He’s been like that for half an hour,” Dick commented, not looking at Roy as he moved through the stretch. He rotated his hips back, slowly pushing himself into a handstand before bringing his legs down, his feet landing on the ground. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” 

 

“Hmm,” Roy grunted noncommittally. He was pretty sure Dick knew exactly what was wrong with Wally. He watched as Dick extended the stretch, pulling his torso through his legs. He was pretty sure he heard his spine popping, but that was all secondary to his wondering if Dick could suck his own cock. 

 

Roy plopped down on the couch next to Wally. He really didn’t have anywhere else to be today. 

 

Roy sat motionless in the rafters. All around him swirled the techno music and flashing lights of the club. Rumor had it that this club had recently been purchased by the Light. Roy, Dick, and Wally had gone undercover with some of the older team members to check it out. Roy was surveillance. Normally it was easy enough; he liked being up high, and he could see everything. 

 

But today Dick was so distracting.

 

He was out on the dance floor, moving perfectly in time with the music. His hips swayed as he bounced from dance partner to dance partner, giving everyone just a taste before moving on. Roy couldn’t tear his eyes away.

 

It didn’t help that Dick was wearing a fishnet shirt and the tightest jeans that he owned. Roy could practically see the outline of his cock from here, 20 ft in the air. 

 

He glanced over at Wally, who was sitting at the bar. Wally was staring at Dick too, his fifth Angry Chameleon in his hand. It was a good thing he couldn’t actually get drunk, or he’d already have given up his post and be flailing on the dance floor. Though Roy thought he might be vibrating from all the caffeine and sugar.

 

In the end, they didn’t manage to get any intel. 

 

It always took a lot to distract Wally from food. Being a speedster, he had to eat more often than either Dick or Roy. So Roy knew when Wally stopped, fork halfway to his mouth, that Dick was doing it again.

 

The three of them finally had a night off from their hero work and were out at a fancy dinner. The evening was heating up nicely and Roy was really looking forward to going home with the two of them.

 

He looked over at Dick, and could understand exactly why Wally was so distracted. Dick was eating a delicate chocolate cake, slowly. His eyes had fallen closed as he swirled his tongue around his fork. A soft groan fell from his lips as the chocolate hit his tongue.

 

Roy swallowed, the image going straight to his cock. Dick's tongue darted out licking a bit of frosting from his lips. Roy wondered if he could possibly make up some reason for them to leave right now, before he got hard enough that other people would notice as they left.

 

"Let's get out here," Roy said softly, eyes flicking between Dick and Wally. Wally nodded enthusiastically. 

 

Suddenly all three of their phones rang. 

 

"Fuck," Roy groaned, pulling it out. Ollie was calling him. He only called when they were needed, urgently. He sighed; duty called.

 

4.

Dick pushed Roy up against the wall, kissing him harshly. Roy groaned, letting the other man take the lead. After a week of Dick teasing him, he was glad to finally be getting somewhere. He felt a little guilty of course, Wally was halfway around the world helping Barry with some disaster relief. He wouldn't be home for hours.

 

Maybe they could text him some pictures.

 

He shifted, turning Dick against the wall, practically picking him up in the process. He could feel his cock hardening in his pants. Roy slid his hands up Dick's shirt pushing it up.

 

"Roy, wait," Dick gasped, pulling back from the kiss.

 

"What?" Roy asked, kissing his boyfriend's neck.

 

"I have to go," Dick breathed.

 

"No, just be late," Roy told him, pushing his knee between Dick's legs. Dick groaned.

 

"To dinner at the manor?" Dick asked. "Bruce would kill me, and then you."

 

He had a point. Roy didn't want his balls to end up on the keys of the batmobile. "Fine," Roy sighed, taking a step back. "Just hurry home."

 

Dick gave him a chaste peck on the lips before leaving their apartment. Roy sighed, knowing Dick would probably end up staying the night in Gotham.

 

Roy really did enjoy being a superhero. He even occasionally liked working with other people. But what he really hated was the long meetings with the League, who he still refused to join, to share intel.

 

Batman was leading the meeting, which meant it was long, thorough, and boring. Not to mention it reminded him of being a sidekick and getting lectures. Not something he wanted to think about while sitting next to his boyfriends.

 

He flinched as he felt Dick's hand land on his knee. He glanced out of the side of his eye and saw the smirk on Dick's face. He wasn't really going to do this here in front of Batman, was he?

 

Apparently he was. Dick's hand slid higher slowly, hand caressing his cock. From the slight gasp Wally made on the other side of Dick, Roy was pretty sure Dick was feeling him up too.

 

Roy could feel the blood rushing to his cock. He couldn't believe he was getting hard here, in front of Batman, with Dick being the reason. He really must have a death wish. The only thing that kept Batman from seeing exactly what Dick was doing was the conference table. Roy tried to keep his breathing even. Wally wasn't holding it together so well; he was vibrating slightly, and Roy could feel it through the table.

 

Roy glanced around the room, trying to see if anyone else noticed what Dick was doing. No one seemed the wiser, until he came to Superman. He couldn't meet Roy's eyes, a blush spreading across his face. Damn his x-ray vision. Roy put his hand on Dick’s, slowly sliding it down his leg till it rested on his knee. They really couldn’t do this right now.

 

+1

Roy was sitting in the kitchen, groggily eating cereal. Wally was on the stool next to him, resting his head on the counter. It had been a late night, there had been an emergency mission and the three of them had been out till 3am. They had barely had the energy to make it back to the apartment before collapsing into bed.

 

"Morning," Dick yawn, coming into the kitchen. Roy grunted in response while Wally barely managed to open his eyes. Dick was wearing one of Roy's t-shirts. It was loose on him, long enough to go just barely cover his ass. Roy glanced over his legs, licking his lips. He was still tired, but it had been almost a week and a half of Dick's teasing.

 

Dick opened the refrigerator bending forward to rummage in a bottom drawer. The t-shirt rode up over his ass, showing off the frilly panties Roy had bought him as a joke when they had all first started sleeping together. Roy glanced over at Wally, who was staring at Dick wide eyed. He elbowed the speedster, nodding slightly. They had talked about this. Silently, they slid off the barstools.

 

"Wha- hi," Dick said as he straightened up. Roy had silently slipped around the kitchen to stand next to Dick. Without saying anything he leaned forward and kissed him. Dick groaned, eyes falling closed.

 

Wally closed in behind him, wrapping his arms around Dick's waist. He leaned in and kissed Dick's neck.

 

“What’s all this about?” Dick asked when Roy finally pulled back. They had effectively trapped him in their arms, both holding him as close to him as they could. 

 

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Roy growled. He slid down to his knees in front of Dick. He pushed Dick’s shirt up, Wally helping him hold it out of his way as he admired Dick. His cock was nestled in pink lace, already half hard. Roy leaned in and licked it, tonguing over the silky fabric.

 

Roy looked up. Wally had Dick’s shirt rucked up as high as he could. He was still kissing and nipping at Dick’s neck, fingers running over his chest.

 

Roy nuzzled Dick’s cock again, his unshaven chin catching on the smooth fabric. He could feel Dick’s cock hardening under his ministrations as he sucked on the tip through the fabric. Dick’s hips bucked, pushing his cock against Roy’s mouth before grinding back against Wally’s dick. 

 

Roy felt the fabric go taught around Dick’s hips as Wally slid his hand down the back of Dick’s panties. He pulled back to watch as Wally palmed Dick’s ass, squeezing the meaty globe of one of his cheeks. Dick’s hips bucked again as Wally’s fingers slipped in between his crease, running over his asshole.

 

“Fuck,” Wally breathed. Dick groaned as Wally’s finger slipped in. “You already prepared for this, didn’t you?” Dick nodding, wrapping his arm around Wally’s neck. He pulled Wally into a kiss. 

 

Roy gripped the edge of Dick’s panties with his teeth. He pulled them down slowly, just enough to release Dick’s cock. He was so hard already, precome smeared across the head.

 

“Fuck!” Dick gasped, pulling back from the kiss as Roy swallowed him all the way down to the base. Dick bucked, impaling himself back on Wally’s fingers before fucking down Roy’s throat.

 

“We should take this back to the bedroom,” Wally said. Roy drew back from Dick’s cock, smirking at the whine that left Dick’s throat.

 

“Definitely.”

 

It took them several minutes to make it to their bed, the three of them stopping to make out multiple times. At one point Dick dropped in front of them, pulling down both of their pants enough to switch between blowing them.

 

Dick was the first one to hit the bed, his panties and shirt lost somewhere in the hallway. Wally and Roy stopped to yank their own clothes off before joining him. As soon as Wally climbed on the bed, Dick was on top of him. Dick kissed him, working his way down his chest until he came to his cock. Slowly, he licked his way up Wally’s shaft.

 

Roy climbed on the bed behind him. Dick pushed back, putting his ass on display for Roy. He shivered as Roy ran his hands down his back, coming to rest on his ass. He squeezed the supple flesh, pulling them apart to see his hole.

 

Dick gasped as the flat of Roy’s hand smacked against his ass. Roy smirked, smacking him again. He loved the noises Dick made with every hit. He reached over to the night stand, grabbing the lube from the drawer. He quickly slicked up his dick.

 

“Ready?” he asked, sliding his cock between Dick’s cheeks. Dick nodded, not pulling his mouth off Wally’s cock. Roy pushed in, groaning. Dick was so tight, his muscles fluttering around Roy’s cock.

 

Wally tapped Dick’s shoulder, getting him to pull off his cock. He switched positions so he was kneeling in front of Dick, giving him more leverage as Dick started mouthing as his cock again.

 

Roy set a punishing rhythm, fucking into Dick’s body. Wally buried his fingers into Dick’s hair, holding his head still so he could fuck his mouth. Dick groaned at the rough treatment, his cock growing even harder, if it was even possible.

 

Roy held his hips in one hand, the other reaching under him to jerk his cock. Dick whined, hips bucking pushing back against Roy’s cock, taking him as deep as he could.

 

Wally was the first to come, gasping as he spurted into Dick’s mouth. The moment Wally’s release hit the back of his throat, Dick’s own orgasm washed over him. Roy fucked him through it, pounding him hard as Dick clenched around him.

 

“Fuck!” Roy groaned, shuddering as his orgasm hit. He pulled Dick’s hips as close as he could, spilling his seed inside of him.

 

The three of them collapsed on the bed panting.

 

“We should do that more often,” Dick said, stretching between the two of them.

 

“Definitely,” Wally agreed. If Roy had any say in it, they would do this every day. If only the villains would stop causing mayhem so they could have the time.

 

As if on cue, all of their phones went off at the same time. They groaned, rolling out of bed, ready for another day heroing.


End file.
